Reality Warping
The ability to manipulate reality. Also Called *Actuality Manipulation *Essokinesis *Factual Manipulation *Objective Reality Distortion *Reality Adjustment/Alteration/Bending/Control/Distortion/Manipulation/Overwriting Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. Applications *Nigh-Complete Arsenal or Complete Arsenal *'Creation:' **Ability Creation **Alternate Universe Creation **Cosmic Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation **Reality Creation *'Destruction:' **Energy Erasure **Space Depletion **Time Destruction **Total Event Collapse *'Enhancements:' **Infinite Supply **Omnifarious **Reality Condition **Reactive Adaptation **Supernatural Condition *'Manipulations:' **Biological Manipulation: ***Biomass Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Health Manipulation ***Regenerative Healing Factor **Elemental Manipulation: ***Cosmic Manipulation ****Cosmic Awareness ***Energy Manipulation ***Matter Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation **Force Manipulation: ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Fundamental Forces Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ****Resurrection ***Physics Manipulation ****Physics Distortion ***Space-Time Manipulation ****Space-Time Distortion **Psionic Manipulation: ***Extrasensory Perception ***Mental Manipulation ***Quantum Manipulation ***Telekinetic Force Manipulation ***Telepathic Force Manipulation ***Teleportation Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation: ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Power Evolution ***Power Limitation Inducement ***Power Negation ***Power Reflection ***Power Replication ***Probability Manipulation ***Self-Power Bestowal **Unique Manipulations: ***Absolute Force Manipulation ***Absolute Psionic Power ***Answer Manipulation ***Bond Manipulation ***Boundary Manipulation ***Causality Manipulation ***Event Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation ***Meta Matter Manipulation ***Meta Power Manipulation ***Meta Probability Manipulation ***Meta Space-Time Manipulation ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Pataphysics Manipulation ***Truth Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation Techniques *Reality Searching Variations *'Cartoon Physics': Replace or apply absurd laws of the universe. *'Choicifery': Manipulate reality via choices. *'Comic Narration': Control reality via comic books. *'Dual Warping': Warp reality both rationally and irrationally. *'Fairytale Warping:' Alter reality by via the principles of storytelling. *'Faithifery': Alter reality according to one's belief. *'Gesturify: '''Affect the very fabric of reality simply by using different forms of gestures. *'Logic Manipulation: Control the very rules of logic and reason. This is considered the rarest and most powerful form of Reality Warping. *Mentifery: Manipulate reality via thoughts and imagination. *Narration: Manipulate reality via writing. *Oneiric Reality Manipulation: Warp reality via dreams/nightmares. *Pathifery: Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *Possibility Reconstruction: Control reality with already existing possibilities. *Quantum String Manipulation: Distort reality by manipulating quantum strings. *Reality Artistry: Control reality via art. *Reality Level Manipulation" Control the various levels of reality. *Reality Randomization: Control reality in a random way. *Reality Playing: Transform games into reality. *Science Manipulation: Control reality by controlling the scientific law. *Subjective Reality: Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *True Illusion: Turn your illusions into reality. *Virtual Warping: Control reality in computer-like fashion. **Data Warping: Control reality by Data, Information and Knowledge. *Vocifery: Change reality by always being right. **Figurative Vocifery: Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. *Wish Granting: Control reality by granting wishes. **Absolute Wish' - Wishes without limits. *'Xenopsychic Reality Warping: Control reality based on the thoughts and imagination of others. Power Level '''Low-level Users * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them, such as running on vertical walls and Rule Bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users * Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users * These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent. Associations *Absolute Existence *Absolute Wish *Actuality Manipulation *Alpha Reality *Meta Probability Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence - Powerful reality warpers can do almost anything they want. *Objectivity Manipulation *Omega Reality *Possibility Manipulation *Psycho Warping *Reality Embodiment *Reality Magic *Subjective Reality *Unreality Manipulation *Wish Granting Limitations *Users of Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune. *Limited by how much raw power users actually possess. *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality is destroyed, they are powerless. *Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Omni-Negation and other Omnipotent Powers. *Reality warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Unless they have Reality Awareness or Reality Perception user is vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. *Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. *Basic knowledge of things, creativity and desire for things to happen are needed for users to warp reality effectively. *Cannot fool users of Reality Perception. *Power can be negated by users of Reality Alteration Negation. *May need to perform certain actions to use the power (rhyming, writing, etc.). Known Users See Also: Reality Warper. Comics Manga/Anime Live Television/Movies Known Objects Gallery Comics/Cartoons Reality Gauntlet.jpg|The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom); whoever possesses it along with the Gem of Form, Fantasy, Life, and its power source can become a master of all reality. Discord_and_Fluttershy_in_spinning_cottage_S03E10.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can control physics, and anyone's shape via Chaos Magic. File:Mxyzptlk_New_52.jpg|Mr.Mxyzptik (DC Comics) Batmite2.png|Batmite (DC Comics) JJ_Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunder and Thunderbolt (DC Comics) 575593-klyzyzk_klntplkz_3.jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC Comics) 95813-180106-lkz.jpg|Lkz (DC Comics) 930641-qwsp2.jpg|Quisp (DC Comics) 637516-emperor joker 1 large.jpg|Joker (DC Comincs) by obtaining Mister Mxyzptlk's powers. madjimj9.jpg|Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) Warping Reality Proteus.PNG|Proteus (Marvel Comics) Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|The Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel Comics) scarlet-witch-20050620002713404_640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) onslaught-reborn-20061026112857158.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) beyonderthinkingtf2.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Goblin Entity (Earth-1298).jpg|The Goblin Force (Marvel Comics) File:135328-152574-mad-jim-jaspers.jpg|Mad Jim Jaspers (Marvel Comics) File:Matthew_Malloy.JPG|Matthew Malloy (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga File:69459-lain_iwakura_1600x1200_1_super.jpg|Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamekot (D.Gray-man) can warp her own dream world as she pleases. Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor (Black Cat) can warp his Warp World as he pleases. 719px-Babutsu_Sozo.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki/Rikudou Senin (Naruto) can warp reality via ninjutsu. Orihime_Inoue_and_the_Shun_Shun_Rikka.jpg|By rejecting anything that has already happened or already existed, Orihime Inoue (Bleach) can warp reality. JANEMBA.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) possesses power over reality, able to warp Hell into his personal playground, seal off the Check-In Station, and dissolve the barrier between the living world and the Other World, causing the dead to return to life. Haruhi Suzumiya-1523885287.png|Just by thinking, Haruhi Suzumiya (Haruhi Suzumiya) can reshape reality. Twoh.png|Heaven Ascension DIO's stand, The World Over Heaven (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) allows him to overwrite reality. Video Games Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Alf-Layla-wa-Layla.png|Alf Layla wa-Layla (Sonic the Hedgehog) Darkspine Sonic.PNG|Darkspine Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Brush Master H.png|Brush Master (Valkyrie Crusade) can control reality and existence with her art. Film/Television File:Aether_AAoU.png|Aether (Marvel Cinematic Universe - Thor: The Dark World), Infinity Stone of Reality. Freddy4.jpg|At the peak of his powers, Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) can blur the line between dreams and reality, allowing him to affect the real world as well as the dream world. 8x14-BillieProjection.jpg|Billie Jenkins (Charmed) can alter reality through her imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. 310px-Wyatt_Attacks_Demons.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) also has this power, but much more powerful. Supernatural Gabriel.jpg|As an Archangel, Gabriel (Supernatural) can achieve virtually anything by altering reality. Q.gif|Qs (Star Trek: TNG) reality warping powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Nigh Powers Category:Galleries